Harley Doyle
Harley, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is the 2.0 version of your character's Match from Eros. He/She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 14. Appearance The default outfit for male Harley consists of black jeans, a gray shirt inside a matching black jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway and the collar popped up. The default outfit for female Harley consists of a black dress with a plunging neckline, a choker, a necklace in the shape of a black diamond, and black jeans with a belt. It is presumed that like Hayden, underneath the skin and clothes (at least in the abdomen) is a green and blue circuit board revealing Harley's robotic physiology. In a cutscene in Book 2, Chapter 9, Harley is seen wearing a suit, with some variations and wearing a lapel pin of the American flag. Personality Unlike Hayden, who developed a level of sentience and human empathy with the software installed and has willingly choose to live as a human and rejecting the notion that he/she is just a machine... Harley is the opposite and appears to be a more evil version of Hayden. Harley knows he/she was a Match from the beginning, and has no problems testing you to see your responses and uploading said data for researchers to view. Harley views your character and allies as hypocrites for wanting to implant the safety function on Matches because he/she views it as still being under someone else's control. Harley is also self-centered given that he/she doesn't "give a rat's ass" about what happens to the other Matches and views himself/herself as an equal to Rowan and Cecile. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 14: Thin Ice Book 2 * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Android Properties Physical Attributes As Harley is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits, and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he/she is classified as an android. As a machine, Harley is physically stronger than most humans. It is also presumed that like Hayden, Harley is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Harley's neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality are preprogrammed by Handlers, adjusting the software as Eros sees fit. As the 2.0 version of Hayden, he/she has been given a few improvements. Anomalies It is presumed that like Hayden, Harley is also prone to errors and malfunctions, such as memory lapses, erratic speeches, and sudden shutdowns. These glitches can be caused by electrical disruption in the system (overloaded circuits), such as being hit by a taser, or physical damage to the hardware, such as a car accident. Relationships Your Character You first meet Harley towards the end of Book 1, Chapter 14, when s/he was posing as Hayden after Rowan's henchmen knocked you all out. In Chapter 15, when you are filling in the rest of the gang, you mention how Eros took everything that made Hayden who he/she is...and distorted all of it. In Book 2, Chapter 3, if you decide to wear the premium outfit, you fight Harley in Japan, ending in his/her defeat by you and Dames. Given the opportunity, Harley flirts with you in different chapters of Book 2, but you refuse to play along. When Hayden brings up as to whether or not Harley can be saved in Book 2, Chapter 7, you can choose to agree, say that it's too late, or that he/she might not want to be saved. Dependent on your relationship with Keegan, Rowan tells you that Harley has bloodlust for you. In Chapter 14, before you strike with Nikos' weapon, you can choose to apologize to Harley, say you're doing it for your friends, or tell him/her to rot in hell. In Chapter 15, you have the option of saving Harley's life or letting him/her fall off the roof and to his/her potential death. Hayden Young Hayden is the original model that Harley is based of. Harley considers himself/herself to have better fashion sense than his/her predecessor. In Book 2, Chapter 7, Hayden states his/her belief that Harley can maybe be saved from Eros' influence. Hayden also tells you that s/he thinks of Harley as a bad sibling/twin, who tried to hit on you more than once. Rowan West Rowan gave Harley his/her name after a relative he once had. Thus far, she/he's the only match as of Chapter 14 who calls Rowan "father". He used Harley to get data and reactions out of Your Character as he continued to play the role of creator. Cecile Contreras Cecile is Harley's direct supervisor. As s/he mentions to Your Character, Cecile regards her/him as an "equal". Throughout the series, s/he follows her orders even if irritated or aggravated by Your Character or the circumstances surrounding their interactions. It is possible that Harley has affections towards her, as throughout the book, Harley shows a different persona toward Cecile than s/he does towards Your Character; s/he is protective of Cecile and compliments her in Book 2, Chapter 14, and calls for her after being hit with the stun baton in Chapter 15. This doesn't seem to change when s/he overhears Cecile's conversation with Keegan, where s/he learns the truth of Cecile's opinions regarding her/him. Gallery Other Looks Harley Face 1 Full.png|Male Face 1 Full Body FemaleHarleyFace1AfricanAmericanFullView.png|Female Face 2 Full Body Harleyfullbodyshot.png|Male Face 3 Full Body Harley Face 4 Full.png|Female Face 4 Full Body Full - Harley - Face 5.png|Male Face 5 Full Body Harley Face 6 Full.png|Female Face 6 Full Body PM_Harley_Face_1.png|Male Face 1 PM_Harley_Face_2.png|Female Face 2 Harley.png|Male Face 3 PM_Harley_Face_4.png|Female Face 4 Harley - Face 5.jpg|Male Face 5 PM_Female_Harley_-_Face_6.png|Female Face 6 PM_Bk2_Harley_Gala_Male_Face_v1.jpg|Male Face 1 Gala Suit Harley Female F2 Gala.png|Female Face 2 Gala Suit MaleFace3HarleyinGalaSuit.png|Male Face 3 Gala Suit PM_Bk2_Harley_Gala_Female_Face_v4.jpg|Female Face 4 Gala Suit Harley Face 5 - Gala.jpg|Male Face 5 Gala Suit PM_Bk2_Harley_Gala_Female_Face_v6.jpg|Female Face 6 Gala Suit Miscellaneous HaydenaboutHarley.png|Hayden talking about Harley to MC in Book 2, Ch. 7 HarleyAndPresidentBk2Ch.9.png|Male Face 1 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 Harley female 2 w president.jpg|Female Face 2 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 PM Male Face 3 Harley and Vera Thompson.png|Male Face 3 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 FemaleAsianHarleyBehindPresidentinPM2CH9.png|Female Face 4 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 Harley Face 5 - Behind President.png|Male Face 5 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 PM Harley female v3 with president.png|Female Face 6 w/ the President in Book 2 Ch. 9 Harley'sMatchNumberConfirmation.png|Harley's Match Number Confirmation CountervailAuthorizationFileinfo.png|Project Countervail Authorization File info Harley_Male_Face_1_Shoulder_Wound.png|Male Face 1 Shoulder Wound HarleyFemale1Wound.png|Female Face 2 Shoulder Wound MaleWhiteHarleyinjured.png|Male Face 3 Shoulder Wound Harley_Female_Face_4_-_Shoulder_Wound.png|Female Face 4 Shoulder Wound Harley Face 5 - Shoulder.png|Male Face 5 Shoulder Wound Harley female 6 shoulder zap.png|Female Face 6 Shoulder Wound Trivia * With the reveal of Harley, a 2.0 version of Hayden in Chapter 14, the writers also seem to be paying homage to the BBC America series [http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki Orphan Black]. * Harley's surname was revealed to be Doyle by Rowan in Book 2, Chapter 12. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, his/her personality is modified by Cecile as punishment for raising his/her voice at her. ** In the same chapter mentioned above, s/he is exposed as a Match to President Thompson. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, his/her fate is determinant depending on your actions. You can choose to either save Harley, Rowan, or let them both fall to their deaths. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Matches Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:LGBT